Death Note Hana no Namida
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Porque a beleza maior costuma surgir de dentro da dor. Shipper: Matsuda x Sayu. Dedicada à Chibi Anne e Hiei-and-Shino.


_**Hana no Namida**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Porque a beleza maior costuma surgir de dentro da dor. Shipper: Matsuda x Sayu. Dedicada à Chibi Anne e Hiei-and-Shino._

_**Classificação:**__ PG-13 / T_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance / Drama / Angst_

_**Completa?**__ Claro que sim!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens não me pertencem. Seus direitos pertencem à Ohba Tsugumi. Não tenho nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo, minha intenção é apenas me divertir e tentar divertir outras pessoas._

_**Nota da autora:**____Essa fic foi, originalmente, escrita para participar do torneio Spirits of Nature, que aconteceu no meio do ano passado. A fic já estava pronta quando eu fiquei sem Internet, o que me impediu de publicá-la para participar, mas agora eu a apresento a vocês. Espero que gostem. Honestamente, adoro esse shipper, adoro o Matsuda e acho que ele tem tudo a ver com a Sayu. As palavras sublinhadas (neblina, flores, fragrância) estavam nas instruções do torneio. Chibi Anne, Hiei-and-Shino, se alguma de vocês ler essa fic, peço desculpas por não tê-la publicado na época do concurso, e espero que vocês entendam. Beijos a todos, e até mais!_

_**P.S.:**____A tradução do título é, aproximadamente, "lágrimas das flores". Quer dizer, pelo menos eu acho que é. Afinal, meus conhecimentos de japonês são tão amplos quanto os meus conhecimentos sobre matemática, o que não é muita coisa... xD_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Vamos, seu covarde... vá até lá..."

Touta Matsuda havia recebido a tarefa mais ingrata com a qual poderia sonhar em sua vida.

"Por que justamente eu, droga?", ele perguntara. E os outros lhe responderam:

"Porque, entre nós, você é quem tem mais proximidade com eles. Todos sabem o quanto você gosta daquela família. E é exatamente disso que eles precisam agora."

"É... que ótimo... você sabe o quanto eles vão me odiar por isso, não é?"

E não se conformava. Por que justamente _ele_?

Será que os outros não conseguiam imaginar o quanto isso era difícil?

Eles deram muitas explicações. Disseram que ele era o que tinha o jeito mais amigável, o que tinha mais tato, disseram até que era dele que os Yagami gostavam mais. Ridículo. Matsuda não era tão idiota assim, e pensava que os outros bem que poderiam inventar desculpas menos absurdas. E insistiam. Por fim, ele acabou cedendo, derrotado, e aceitando o que eles pediram.

Mas agora, ali, parado, percebeu que não tinha coragem o bastante para continuar.

Era um dia enevoado. Fazia frio, e o ar estava úmido. E aquela **neblina**... aquela maldita neblina parecia estar lá unicamente para dificultar tudo ainda mais. O policial apertou um pouco o casaco contra o corpo, assim que desceu do carro em frente ao portão. Hesitou, um pouco, antes de descer, e tentava enxergar alguma coisa através da névoa, pelo vidro.

Respirou fundo. Não poderia voltar e dizer que não tivera coragem, isso seria humilhante demais. E Touta já estava cansado de humilhações.

Ele não podia dizer que era o mesmo Touta Matsuda que, quase sete anos antes, havia entrado no caso Kira. Com toda a certeza, não o era. _Aquele_ Matsuda era efusivo, animado e confiava nas pessoas e no mundo. E o _atual_ Matsuda, bem... o atual não sabia mais ao certo em que acreditar.

E tudo graças a uma única pessoa. Raito Yagami. Kira.

O policial era o tipo de pessoa que odiava ferir os outros. Mas, naquele dia, no Yellow Box, ele experimentara uma dose de ódio que nunca pensou que um dia provaria. Como ele se atrevia a ser tão cínico? Como podia dizer a ele que aquilo tudo era necessário? Como? Naquele momento, a última coisa que queria fazer era pensar. Se não o tivessem impedido, certamente teria enfiado uma bala na cabeça daquele ser asqueroso que era Raito Yagami. E jamais se arrependeria por isso.

Mas, depois, veio a razão. E a culpa.

Ele não era um assassino, não tinha vocação para isso.

De qualquer forma, Raito estava morto agora. E suas mãos permaneceram limpas.

Mas, depois, surgiu outro problema. Uma obrigação moral que os membros da investigação do caso Kira ainda tinham.

Eles juraram manter a identidade de Kira em segredo. De nada adiantaria revelá-la ao público. Quando as pessoas soubessem que Kira, o tal "deus do novo mundo", não passava de um projeto arrogante de ser humano, poderiam se revoltar e causar uma destruição sem medida. Mas a família Yagami, sim, merecia saber. As duas mulheres, Sayu e Sachiko. Duas boas pessoas. Elas não tinham culpa. Não mereciam mais ser enganadas por Raito, nem depois da morte dele. E Matsuda tinha que falar com Sayu.

Sayu Yagami. Uma boa garota. Uma bela mulher.

Ele respirou fundo. E, com passos incertos, desceu do carro e dirigiu seus passos até a entrada da casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Enfermeira, tem tido notícias do meu irmão ultimamente?

Sayu Yagami estava sentada numa cadeira, num dos pátios cobertos da casa de repouso. Ela gostava dali: tinha vista para o **jardim** mais bonito daquele lugar, e ali costumava permanecer boa parte das horas do seu dia. Estava tudo tão bagunçado em sua vida que o simples fato de poder passar o dia observando os lírios e rosas já era um alívio e tanto. Pelo menos as flores, pensava ela, não saem dos seus vasos perseguindo assassinos.

–Sinceramente não, srta. Yagami – respondeu a enfermeira – Sua mãe ligou avisando que vai visitá-la, mas ela não mencionou nada a respeito do seu irmão.

–Espero que ele esteja bem – comentou a moça, distante.

Ela sabia – ou melhor, _sentia_ – que Raito não estava nada bem, mas não sabia explicar o motivo. E também não se sentia no direito de perturbar ninguém com seus temores. A perda recente do pai já fora um baque forte o suficiente para aqueles que os cercavam, então ninguém precisava das suas paranóias. A casa de repouso era um lugar tranqüilo, onde se sentia segura. E, agora, já estava bem melhor: antes nem conseguia sair sozinha, agora já se dispunha a passar longos períodos na parte externa da casa. Não conseguia ver isso como uma melhora, mas pelo menos agora podia respirar ar fresco sem medo.

–Srta. Yagami? Visita para você – a voz amigável de outra enfermeira se fez soar – É um rapaz simpático que pediu para falar com você.

"Rapaz simpático? Raito?", ela pensou, mas assim que a enfermeira o descreveu, deu-se conta de que não poderia ser ele. E assim que disse o nome, ela teve ganas de pedir que a enfermeira o mandasse educadamente ir pastar. Não queria ver ninguém envolvido com aquela investigação amaldiçoada que provocara os dois maiores traumas da sua vida. Mas ela não podia fazer isso. Ainda era uma pessoa civilizada, apesar de tudo. E, com um tom de voz seco, disse:

–Está bem. Pode trazê-lo aqui.

Ela saiu e, depois de alguns minutos, voltou, acompanhada por um homem de estatura mediana e expressão amigável. Matsuda. Sayu fez questão de deixar bem clara a sua hostilidade em sua expressão facial, só não entendia exatamente o motivo de estar fazendo isso. Ela sabia muito bem que ele não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada.

–O-o-olá, Sa... – ele quase a chamou de "Sayu-chan", mas percebeu pelo rosto dela que talvez essa não fosse uma boa idéia – Srta. Yagami. Como tem passado?

–Acho que não preciso responder a essa pergunta, Sr. Matsuda – "droga, isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava...", ele pensou – Por favor, o que quer comigo?

–Será que poderíamos ir a um lugar mais reservado? Preciso falar com você a sós – ele respirou fundo, e se forçou a continuar.

–Isso é realmente necessário? – o tom dela se tornou ainda mais ácido.

–Receio que seja, senhorita – respondeu ele, sentindo-se intimidado pelo comportamento dela.

Ela suspirou, aborrecida. Era só o que faltava, mesmo. O que mais eles teriam para falar? Ela já dissera tudo o que sabia a respeito dos seqüestradores, e já estava farta daquele assunto até as pontas dos cabelos. O que mais desejava, naquele momento, era esquecer que aquele inferno um dia acontecera em sua vida.

Ela fez um gesto de "siga-me", enquanto calçava os chinelos, e o levou alguns passos adiante, até o jardim. Matsuda caminhava devagar, e não dizia nada, apenas a seguia. Era, realmente um belo lugar: algumas árvores o cercavam, e havia **flores** variadas. As rosas, sem dúvida, eram as mais belas: de cores variadas, os galhos das roseiras acabavam se prendendo uns aos outros e se misturando, criando uma interessante mescla de tonalidades. A neblina continuava densa, e uma brisa leve e fria começava a soprar.

–Por favor, seja breve – disse ela, orgulhosa, enquanto ele se sentava no banco – Eu já contei tudo o que sei a vocês, e adoraria ser deixada em paz.

Touta suspirou. Se ela ao menos _tentasse_ entender... se ela fizesse idéia...

–Por favor, Sayu, sente-se – ele pediu, com um tom cansado de voz, mas ela recusou – Não é a respeito do seu seqüestro... quer dizer, é, de certa forma, mas não exatamente e...

–_Quer por favor ir direto ao ponto?_ – a moça o interrompeu.

Não. Ele não queria. Sabia que, se fosse, acabaria fazendo-a sofrer ainda mais. E ver Sayu sofrendo era a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento.

Matsuda ficou em silêncio. Era essa a única resposta que podia dar. Ainda não havia escolhido as palavras certas. Mesmo que soubesse que, independentemente das palavras que escolhesse, a dor que elas provocariam seria a mesma, ele não tinha o direito de ser indelicado com aquela moça tão bela e gentil.

–É sobre o seu irmão – ele disse, por fim, esperando que, de alguma forma, ela abrisse uma brecha que facilitasse o seu trabalho. A expressão facial de Sayu mudou na mesma hora, e passou de raivosa a preocupada.

–Raito? O que aconteceu? Ele está bem? Conseguiu capturar Kira? – a pedido da mãe, Sayu não tinha acesso às notícias pela TV ou jornais – Ele não liga há dias, eu estava ficando preocupada...

"Pobre Sayu...", Matsuda engoliu em seco, desesperado. Como dizer a ela?

–Seu irmão está... está... – "seu irmão está morto", era o que ele queria dizer, mas não conseguia. E ficou ainda mais difícil quando ele percebeu que lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos dela.

Ela não era tola. E já pressentia que as notícias não seriam nada boas.

–Sr. Matsuda... por favor... o que aconteceu com o Raito? – ela pediu novamente. Mas a voz dela não tinha mais o tom áspero e seco de antes. Pelo contrário, estava frágil, trêmula, insegura.

–Ele... ele... – e, logo, ele mesmo sentiu os olhos se umedecerem. Não por Raito, aquele desgraçado, mas por Sayu. Mas ele tinha que ser, ou pelo menos parecer forte. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força, para tentar enxugá-los sem que ela percebesse – Srta. Yagami... Sayu... sinto muito... seu irmão morreu.

Ela não esboçou reação nenhuma. Só ficou ali, parada, encarando-o, com uma expressão facial indefinida. O único sinal que indicou que ela havia, sim, captado a mensagem era o fato de seus olhos estarem se enchendo de água mais rápido que antes. Touta se sentiu a criatura mais miserável da face da terra. Se pudesse dizer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, que não a deixasse daquele jeito... mas ele sabia que aquele ainda não era o maior baque do dia.

–E... quem foi? – nem parecia a mesma Sayu falando. A voz estava distante, perdida – Foi... Kira... foi Kira que matou ele?

Matsuda sentiu os olhos se turvarem, outra vez. Kira... oh Deus, que canalha ele fora! Usou todos os que estavam ao seu redor, para manter o disfarce... para ele, não bastava ser Kira, ou L, ele tinha que ser os dois, ele tinha que _ser_ tudo, ele tinha que _ter_ tudo! E por causa disso, Soichiro Yagami, seu mentor, seu exemplo, estava morto! E Sayu quase se fora... maldito, era o que ele era, um maldito! Se Touta pudesse, desceria pessoalmente até o inferno só para trazê-lo de volta e ter o prazer de matá-lo outra vez!

–Eu não sei como dizer isso... – ele confessou por fim. Ele deixou passar em sua voz todo o cansaço que sentia, toda a frustração, toda a mágoa – Sayu... se eu pudesse... se eu tivesse a chance... droga!

Ele não conseguiria impedir as lágrimas de virem por muito tempo. E não queria que ela o visse chorando. Por isso, abaixou a cabeça, as mãos fechadas com força sobre os joelhos. Foi então que sentiu um toque suave em seu queixo, puxando-o para cima.

Era ela, sentada ao seu lado. Seus olhos também estavam vermelhos, e algumas lágrimas discretas também escorriam pelo seu rosto. Mas ela mantinha seu porte, e disse, num tom que não era mais hostil ou orgulhoso, e sim doce, compreensivo.

–Tudo bem, pode me contar – ele a encarou, surpreso. Que piada, a jovem e traumatizada Sayu Yagami era mais forte do que ele, um policial que trabalhara seis anos ao lado de um assassino! – Tá tudo bem...

–Sayu... – ele respirou fundo. Devia isso à ela. Devia isso a Soichiro. Seu chefe iria querer que sua filha soubesse a verdade – De certa forma, sim, foi Kira quem matou seu irmão. E isso aconteceu porque... porque... – os olhos dela estavam ansiosos, o que só aumentava aquele pesadelo - ...porque _seu irmão era Kira_, por isso! – ele suspirou alto, aliviado por tirar pelo menos aquele peso dos ombros.

Mas foi só então que percebeu o efeito devastador que suas palavras causaram sobre a moça. Se antes ela parecia perdida e chocada, agora a impressão que tinha é que havia empurrado-a dentro de um buraco sem fundo. Ele não sabia o que ela sentia, se acreditava, se tinha raiva... mas tinha a certeza de que, agora, ele era uma das últimas pessoas que ela iria querer ver, naquele momento.

–Vá embora daqui... – ela sussurrou, de cabeça baixa – Vá embora daqui AGORA! – ele a encarou. A expressão facial dela demonstrava ódio, transtorno, tristeza... tanta coisa junta... Sem que ela percebesse, começou a gritar – VÁ EMBORA DAQUI, SEU MENTIROSO! MEU IRMÃO NÃO É KIRA! SAIA DAQUI, EU NÃO QUERO TE VER MAIS AQUI!

Matsuda suspirou. Não podia cobrar uma reação diferente daquela. E, no lugar dela, não faria nada diferente. Ele não disse nada, apenas curvou-se em sinal de cumprimento e deu as costas. Como um bom policial e, naquele momento, ex-amigo da família deveria fazer.

Mas não saiu. Ficou ali, parado, de costas para aquele jardim, a névoa dissipando-se bem lentamente com a brisa e a luz do sol. Não saiu porque talvez esperasse que ela o chamasse. Não saiu porque, de certa forma, naquele momento sentia-se responsável pelo bem-estar de Sayu e não queria vê-la daquele jeito. Não saiu porque... porque...

Não saiu porque sentia que ela precisava dele. E que ele precisava dela, igualmente.

–Matsuda... – foi então que ele ouviu a voz dela, e se virou. Ela não olhava para ele, permanecia sentada, a cabeça baixa – Como... como aconteceu?

Ele, então, resumiu ao máximo os seis anos de investigação, omitindo tudo o que fosse chocante demais a Sayu. Essa não esboçava nenhuma reação, nem sequer levantava a cabeça. Quando chegou ao dia na Yellow Box, porém, hesitou; como ela o encararia se soubesse que havia sido ele quem atirara em seu irmão? Ela teria o direito de odiá-lo, se quisesse, e ele não se oporia.

–Por favor, sr. Matsuda, continue – ela pediu, com a voz fraca – O que houve depois?

Então, com um suspiro resignado, ele terminou de contar, e não escondeu dela que ele mesmo estivera a dois passos de matar Raito Yagami. Dessa vez, porém, não dirigira o olhar a Sayu; não suportaria se ela o desprezasse ainda mais do que já o fazia. A cada palavra, sentia o coração se desfazer em pedaços cada vez menores, mas forçava-se a continuar. Ela tinha o direito de saber a verdade, independente do quanto isso custasse. Terminou dizendo:

–... e, então, srta. Yagami, ficou decidido que eu contaria tudo isso a você – ele engoliu em seco – Sei que devo ser a última pessoa que você quer ver, mas entenda, era o meu dever. Sei também que isso não vai mudar a maneira que você vê o seu irmão – levantou-se e, novamente curvou-se respeitosamente diante dela, dizendo, numa voz baixa – Obrigado pela atenção, srta. Yagami, e desculpe por tudo.

Dessa vez, ele apressou os passos o máximo que pôde, para não se arriscar a se arrepender e voltar, implorando que ela o perdoasse. Passou pela recepção sem ver ninguém, e quando se aproximou do portão principal, começou a correr na direção do carro, e só parou quando entrou e trancou as portas por dentro. A respiração estava ofegante, sem que ele pudesse controlá-la.

E, pouco a pouco, as lágrimas surgiram também sem o seu controle.

Ele encostou a cabeça no volante, chorando em silêncio. Se nunca tivesse disparado aquele revólver, talvez não precisasse fugir dela como um covarde. Se não tivesse ido até lá, talvez não se sentisse tão miserável agora. Se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, se Kira não tivesse surgido, se aquele maldito shinigami não tivesse deixado aquele caderno desgraçado cair na Terra e desencadeado toda aquela rede de desgraças, tudo estaria bem...

Se Kira não tivesse existido, Touta não a amaria como amava. Ele nem a conheceria.

O policial amaldiçoou o dia em que a conheceu. Ela era apenas uma adolescente ingênua e alegre, mas já era encantadora. E quando entrou para a universidade, tornou-se uma mulher ainda mais encantadora, que o paralisava e hipnotizava de uma forma quase irresistível. Ele podia passar horas olhando para os olhos escuros e profundos dela, sem nem sequer piscar.

Mas ela jamais saberia. Para Sayu, Matsuda era apenas o ajudante bonachão e bem-humorado de seu pai, sempre com um comentário engraçado e um pouco deslocado para cada situação. Ele escondia todo o seu fascínio e – sim, talvez essa fosse a palavra certa – adoração por ela em elogios tolos, sempre repreendidos pelo sr. Yagami. Era um bom disfarce, sem dúvida.

O único problema era que um disfarce nunca o impediria de enxergar a si mesmo.

E, agora, tudo o que queria era simplesmente desaparecer. Fugir. Morrer. Qualquer coisa que afastasse toda a dor e vergonha de si mesmo que estava sentindo.

Ele não soube ao certo por quanto tempo permaneceu naquele local. Tudo o que sabia era que nada que dissesse ou fizesse mudaria o que já estava feito. Kira destruiu a sua vida. Touta destruiu a vida de Sayu. E Sayu, mesmo sem querer, acabou destruindo o coração dele. Era tudo uma reação em cadeia, irreversível, e agora ele tinha que se esforçar para seguir em frente. Mas, mesmo que tentasse, ele sabia que um pedaço de si ficaria para trás, inalcançável, e ele sempre seria incompleto, sempre haveria uma peça faltando. Enxugou os olhos rapidamente, e deu a partida no carro. Já se preparava para sair quando ouviu uma batidinha rápida na janela do carro.

–Sr. Matsuda? – ele reconheceu a enfermeira gentil que o recebera e o levara até o pátio – A srta. Yagami deseja vê-lo no jardim.

–Isso é mesmo necessário? – ele disse, a voz engrolada – Quer dizer, não acho que seja uma boa idéia, ela pode acabar ficando nervosa, e isso não é nada bom para o estado dela...

–Por favor, senhor, ela me disse para levá-lo até ela de qualquer forma – a enfermeira insistiu – É importante.

"Se quer me torturar, está conseguindo", pensou ele, enquanto descia do carro, arrastando de propósito os pés, para atrasar ao máximo aquele momento. Cedo demais, porém, eles chegaram novamente ao jardim. Dessa vez, porém, não pararam no pátio coberto, e seguiram em frente por um pátio descoberto e gramado, até chegarem a um local cercado por árvores cobertas de pequenas flores brancas. E ela estava lá, de pé e de costas para ele, observando as flores. Elas tinham um perfume interessante, mas apagado. Ele se misturava ao cheiro de madeira velha, terra úmida, grama cortada, dando origem a uma **fragrância** selvagem e triste. E, bem no meio daquele lugar, Sayu, uma imagem branca e delicada destacando-se entre o cenário marrom e verde-acinzentado como um lírio florescendo em meio a um jardim no outono.

E a culpa era dele. Que miserável. Como era capaz?

–Elas não são bonitas? – ela dizia, num tom indefinível – Sabe, quando eu era criança nós viajamos todos os anos para o campo. Íamos ver as cerejeiras florescendo. Aliás, deveria haver algumas cerejeiras por aqui... Esse lugar tem poucas cores.

–Srta. Yagami? – Touta gaguejou, sem entender nada, mas ela não se virou. Em vez disso, continuou:

–Essas árvores até são um pouco parecidas, mas eu gosto mais de cor-de-rosa do que de branco – e, então, um vento forte soprou, levando consigo muitas pequenas pétalas daquelas flores – Mesmo assim, é bonito... ver suas pétalas voando com o vento. É como se as flores chorassem.

–Sayu! Droga... – e, então, ele perdeu a paciência. Sua voz, porém, saiu mais trêmula do que ele gostaria, e os olhos voltaram a queimar – O que você quer de mim? Quer que eu implore o seu perdão? Quer que eu me ajoelhe a seus pés? Pois então, eu faço! É só me pedir! Você não faz idéia do quanto isso está me machucando! Eu só quero uma resposta... só uma – ele respirou fundo – Pelo amor de Deus, Sayu, o que você quer de mim?

Foi então que ela se virou, lentamente. E ele percebeu que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, e o rosto, úmido. Touta engoliu em seco, sentindo-se repentinamente arrependido por ter se exaltado. Ele não suportaria se ela chorasse outra vez por sua causa.

–Espero que perdoe o meu acesso de histeria agora há pouco – ela disse, tentando sorrir – Eu fui totalmente irracional e injusta com você, e não tinha esse direito.

–Tudo bem, Sa... Srta. Yagami – ele também forçou um sorrisinho amarelo, e recuperou o modo polido e formal com que o tratava – Eu a compreendo. Quero que saiba que também não gosto de ser o portador de notícias tão terríveis, e que nunca quis lhe causar mais dor.

–Você é um bom homem, sr. Matsuda – ela se aproximou, ficando a apenas dois passos de distância. Os olhos dela, escuros e bondosos, passavam por cada traço do rosto de Touta, e os dele também desenhavam toda a fisionomia delicada e gentil do rosto dela – Um bom homem, um homem justo. Eu não o culpo por querer atirar em Raito. Acho que... de certa forma, ele teve o que merecia, no final. Ele era o meu irmão, eu ainda o amo, e nada mudará isso, mas nada mudará também todas as atrocidades que ele cometeu.

–Eu não queria que você sofresse mais – ele sussurrou, engolindo em seco – Eu só quero que você seja feliz... Tanta coisa te aconteceu nesse meio-tempo... coisas que eu e os outros poderíamos ter evitado, se tivéssemos prestado mais atenção nos detalhes – e, sem que pudesse se controlar, acabou tocando o rosto dela delicadamente, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos.

No instante seguinte, porém, arrependeu-se. Ele não tinha o direito. Agora, o melhor que tinha a fazer era despedir-se educadamente, ir embora, pedir transferência para o mais longe que pudesse e nunca mais voltar. E foi o que fez. Fazendo uma pequena mesura, novamente deu as costas e fez menção de ir embora.

Ele só não esperava que Sayu não fosse concordar com o seu plano.

Assim que ele deu as costas, ela o puxou pelo braço, impedindo-o de sair. Ele se virou, surpreso, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se enlaçou em seu pescoço e o beijou. E, nesse momento, Touta não quis pensar em mais nada a não ser no aqui e no agora, e correspondeu imediatamente, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela o beijava com desespero, com aflição, numa mistura explosiva de desejo e tristeza, raiva e carinho, ódio e amor. Ele, por sua, inebriado pelo momento, apenas sentia a textura suave de sua pele, o calor da sua boca, o perfume suave e floral do seu cabelo macio. Ela parecia tão pequena e frágil em seus braços...

Só então, percebeu que ela voltou a chorar. Seu rosto começou a ficar úmido, mas ela se recusava a deixá-lo ir. E nenhum dos dois soube dizer por quanto tempo aquele momento durou. Na verdade, era difícil até mesmo saber se aquele momento era real, ou imaginário. Parecia que tudo fazia parte de um sonho, e a aura de fantasia aumentou ainda mais quando uma rajada de vento forte jogou sobre eles uma verdadeira cortina de pétalas brancas.

Por fim, se separaram, mas não totalmente, porque suas mãos permaneceram unidas. Os olhos de Touta e de Sayu estavam fixos um no outro, analisando, absorvendo aquela imagem. Não havia palavras, apenas o som suave do farfalhar das folhas com o vento. Ele percebeu que o cabelo dela estava coberto de pétalas, e que os olhos, apenas de úmidos, estavam agora vivos, brilhantes. Tocou de leve o rosto dela, enxugando uma lágrima, enquanto dizia:

–Sabe, acho que as flores não devem chorar – ele não sabia de onde as palavras vinham, só sabia que elas vinham, e que precisava deixá-las sair – Elas são tão belas... Não há razão para que chorem.

–Mas talvez elas sejam belas exatamente por estarem tristes – ela respondeu – Talvez elas estejam tristes porque não podem fazer nada além de ficar paradas. É por isso que elas choram... porque não podem fazer nada.

Touta a observou. Sim, aquela era a _sua_ Sayu, o seu lírio perdido no meio daquele espinheiro. E ela, ali, frágil, vestida de branco, com o cabelo coberto de pétalas brancas de flores pequenas, encarando-o, o olhar triste e perdido, era a mais bela de todas as flores. E ele lutaria com todas as forças para jamais ter que vê-la chorar outra vez.

–Eu não quero que você vá embora da minha vida também, Touta – ela disse, sussurrando, abraçando-o, encostando o rosto no peito dele – Não quero que me deixe sozinha aqui também. Preciso de você...

–Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Sayu-chan – ele sussurrou, em resposta, abraçando-a mais forte – Vou ficar aqui, com você, e vou cuidar de você. Quero que você seja feliz outra vez, e vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que isso aconteça.

–Promete? – a voz dela baixou ainda mais – Promete que não vai me deixar?

–Eu nuca faria isso – ele respondeu, dando um beijo na testa dela – E prometo que vou ficar do seu lado, para sempre, da maneira que você quiser. Se me quiser como um amigo, como um namorado, como um irmão... o que quiser de mim... eu estarei bem aqui.

Ele a queria feliz... independente do que isso fosse custar a ele, depois.

Ela disse, então, que precisava voltar. Mas não soltou a mão de Touta. E, de mãos dadas, os dois voltaram para o prédio. Ele lançou um olhar rápido na direção dela, e percebeu que sua expressão facial, embora ainda triste, estava mais leve, mais livre. Talvez alguns dos demônios que a atormentavam tivessem ido embora naquela manhã fria e nebulosa.

Eles se despediram. Ela o beijou outra vez, dessa vez sem desespero. Era apenas um beijo carinhoso, amoroso. E, naquele beijo, ficou claro para Touta a forma pela qual ela o queria. Mesmo enquanto ia para o carro, e saía dos terrenos da casa de repouso, sentia como se os olhos dela o acompanhassem, esperançosos, aguardando ansiosamente pela volta dele. E ele voltaria, e a visitaria, e a faria rir e se sentir amada. Se depois ela não o quisesse mais, então ele obedientemente iria embora, sem se queixar. Mas, enquanto pudesse, enquanto fosse útil, faria da felicidade dela a sua prioridade máxima.

Olhou pela janela. A névoa desaparecera, e o sol começava a se insinuar forte pelas frestas das nuvens.

Foi então que sentiu algo preso ao seu pescoço. Ao tirá-lo, percebeu que era uma flor branca, igual às da casa de repouso. Lembrou-se, então, da comparação que Sayu fizera, quando disse que as flores pareciam chorar. Realmente, as pétalas daquela florzinha lembravam pequenas lágrimas.

Mas, agora, não era hora para lágrimas de flores. Até porque a sua flor favorita, o seu lírio, já havia chorado o suficiente. Ela ficava mais bela, quando chorava. A beleza costuma nascer de dentro da dor. Mas, se ela ficava mais bela quando chorava, ele a amava mais quando sorria. E, por isso, estava decidido a fazê-la sorrir, fazê-la voltar a ser feliz. Não seria fácil. Havia muitos ferimentos que precisavam ser cicatrizados, traumas que precisavam ser superados, não apenas dela, mas dele também.

Mas eles lutariam. E conseguiriam.

Ele abriu a janela do carro, soltando a flor branca ao vento, e acompanhando a sua trajetória com os olhos, até que ela sumisse de vista. Um novo mundo os aguardava, um mundo em que Kira não era capaz de destruir sonhos ou vidas. E, naquele mundo, apenas os dois bastavam. Naquele mundo, a felicidade não era um sonho inatingível, ou uma lembrança distante. Ela era real. E podia ser conquistada.

As lágrimas das flores eram belas. E, se dependesse de Touta Matsuda, seriam as únicas lágrimas derramadas dali para frente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, galera, eis a minha fic. É a minha primeira oneshot de Death Note, e espero que tenham gostado. Não adianta, eu sou uma fã incondicional do Matsuda, então é claro que ele ia se dar bem pelo menos na minha fic. Pra todos os que leram, muito obrigada, e deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, OK? Beijos sabor milk-shake de Ovomaltine a todos e até mais! :-)_


End file.
